Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a system, an image forming apparatus, and a network camera apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-21405 discusses an image forming apparatus having a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera.
Conventionally, there has been discussed an image forming apparatus that performs authentication using a camera included in the apparatus, but there has not been proposed any collaborative operation between the image forming apparatus and a network camera connected thereto via a network.